Mello's Showtime
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: Mello foi chantageado por Near a participar do Festival de Talentos que ocorreria na Wammy's House? Será que o loirinho topa? Só lendo pra descobrir. .:Songfic:.


**Olá!!**

Bem, aqui estou eu com mais uma fic...Como é a minha primeira de Death Note de humor, eu gostaria que pegassem leve, por favor.

Só gostaria de lembrar que Death Note não me pertence... Mas eu ainda roubarei o Mello pra mim.

Essa fic se passa na Wammy's House...Mas a situação é totalmente inventada por mim

Legendas:

Blábláblá - Narração

-Blábláblá - Diálogos

"_Blábláblá" _- Pensamentos

**_Blábláblá - _**Palavras em destaque

"**Blábláblá" **- Música

Bom, por enquanto é isso

Aproveitem

* * *

_**Mello's Showtime**_

14 de Outubro. Um dia muito significativo para a Wammy's House. Por quê? Por que exatamente nesse dia aconteceria o Festival de Talentos. Quando Roger disse a todas as crianças que lá estudavam e moravam, todas elas ficaram bastante animadas com tal notícia. Mello caminhava solitário pelos corredores do orfanato, enquanto comia distraidamente uma barra de chocolate. Em seus orbes azulados havia somente uma expressão: Desagrado. Nunca fora muito fã de festivais e eventos assim, pois tinha uma vaga, porém embaraçosa lembrança de uma apresentação de Natal em que fazia parte do elenco e principalmente do_** tombo **_que acidentalmente levara. Depois disso, declarou ódio mortal a apresentações e coisas do gênero. Apenas ficava na platéia assistindo ou ficava dentro do orfanato, deliciando-se com suas barras de chocolate.

Mas não por muito tempo.

Seguia seu caminho solitário até deparar-se com uma sala ampla e arejada, suas paredes pintadas de branco com inúmeras prateleiras lotadas de brinquedos e coisas do gênero. E com um detalhe: estava _**aparentemente**_ vazia. Mas como era muito desconfiado, decidiu averiguar.

E não era que sua aparente desconfiança se confirmara?

Pois dentro da sala de brinquedos achava-se Near, que como sempre, estava montando seu quebra-cabeça de 500 peças ou mais. Os fios brancos como sempre em total desalinho, usando as mesmas roupas brancas que de certa forma irritavam-no. Os olhos profundamente negros estavam concentrados em observarem Mello de cima a baixo.

-Bom dia, Mello. – Cumprimentou Near com seu habitual tom de voz neutro.

Mello olhou para Near, estranhando o fato de ele tê-lo cumprimentado.

-Ahn... Bom dia, Near. – Disse Mello um tanto confuso. "_Alguma coisa esse baixinho tá aprontando"_ pensou o loiro, ligeiramente desconfiado.

-Já soube da novidade? – Perguntou o albino.

-Sim, sim, já soube. – Disse Mello com voz tediosa. – Eu sempre soube que o Roger não tinha criatividade para eventos e coisas do gênero, mas um Festival de Talentos aí já é demais, não concorda?

-Em certo ponto sim. – Respondeu Near, um sorriso querendo estampar-se em seus lábios.

Mello olhou para Near. Estava estranhando-o naquele dia. Ele que quase nunca falava naquele momento estava jogando conversa fora com o loiro.

-O que você quis dizer com _**em certo ponto**_? – Indagou Mello, o semblante de seu rosto expressando nítida confusão.

-Bom... Eu notei que muitos dos nossos colegas vão participar desse festival... E com toda a certeza você, Mello, também vai. – Near disse um sorriso suavemente maligno estampando-se em seus lábios finos.

-Ah é? - Questionou Mello aproximando-se do mais novo e abaixando-se. – E o que te faz pensar que farei isso? – Perguntou o loiro, seu sorriso carregado de deboche.

Como resposta, Near entregou a Mello um envelope branco. Mello pegou-o e abriu-o. Retirou de dentro do mesmo uma foto de aspecto recente. Na imagem havia dois garotos dentro de um quarto: Um de cabelos curtos em estilo Channel loiros e em alguns pontos do mesmo achavam-se pequenas tranças. Estava sentada em um banquinho e tinha em seu rosto uma expressão séria e um tanto envergonhada. O outro tinha os cabelos ruivos levemente arrepiados e usava no rosto um par de óculos alaranjados. Estava ajoelhado na cama e segurava na mão direita uma escova redonda. Sem falar que sorria.

-Se você não participar do festival, temo que essa foto irá aparecer no mural de avisos do orfanato. – Near disse o sorriso em seu rosto ampliando-se.

Mello riu baixo.

-E quem você acha que vai dar atenção de a uma foto de dois garotos. Afinal, o que eles estão fazendo?

-Se você reparar bem são duas pessoas _**altamente **_conhecidas. Sem mencionar que essa foto foi tirada na semana passada. – Disse Near retornando ao seu quebra-cabeça.

Mello olhou a foto com um pouco mais de atenção. E sentiu um calafrio de pavor acometer-lhe a espinha.

_**Flashback**_

_**-Não desfaça as tranças, Mello. – Matt pediu com voz fingidamente chorosa.**_

_**-Mas Matt... Isso tá ridículo – Retrucou Mello um tanto desconcertado.**_

_**-Tá bem, me deixa ajeitar. – E com essa frase puxou o loiro novamente, fazendo com que esse sentasse novamente no banquinho e recomeçasse a ajeitar o cabelo.**_

_**Estavam tão distraídos que nem perceberam o rápido flash do lado de fora do quarto.**_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

É... Mello acabara de entrar em uma bela enrascada.

**-X-**

-AQUELE MONSTRINHO ALBINO!!- Esbravejou Mello jogando-se de qualquer jeito em cima da cama, seu rosto contorcido de pura raiva. –E agora, o que é que eu vou fazer Matt? Me diz!

-Eu também tô na mesma situação que você, Mello. – Disse Matt andando de um lado a outro do quarto, seu rosto expressando nítida preocupação. – Eu nunca pensei que o Near fosse tão baixo a ponto disso.

-Ah, mas ele me paga. – Disse Mello, socando a própria mão com o punho esquerdo fechado. – Agora precisamos achar um jeito de sair dessa furada.

-É exatamente nisso que estou pensando. – Disse Matt, não parando de andar um minuto de um lado a outro do quarto.

E o silêncio se estendeu por mais alguns minutos. Matt andava de um lado para o outro, a cabeça levemente inclinada para baixo. Enquanto Mello apenas o observava.

Foi então que Matt pára de maneira abrupta, sobressaltando o loiro.

-E então? – Perguntou Mello visivelmente ansioso.

-Bom... O único jeito de sairmos dessa é você se apresentar, Mello. Desculpe-me. – Disse Matt sua voz expressando resignação.

-Como?! – Exclamou Mello voltando seu rosto para o ruivo.

-É a única saída que temos. – Retorquiu o ruivo. – Ou é isso ou todo mundo vai saber que você gosta de variar o visual de vez em quando. Você quer isso? – Acrescentou.

Mello apoiou as mãos na cama e cruzou a perna esquerda sobre a direita. Em seu rosto, a pior expressão de desagrado possível.

-Tudo bem, eu me apresento nessa porcaria de festival. – Disse Mello suspirando derrotado. – Mas se você começar com alguma piadinha de mau gosto... É bom se preparar.

-Pode deixar. Eu prometo não fazer nenhuma piadinha. – Disse Matt. -Afinal estou no mesmo barco que você.

-Tudo bem. E agora qual será o próximo passo? – Perguntou Mello levantando-se da cama.

-O que faremos agora é o seguinte. – Disse Matt.

**-X-**

-Puxa vida, Mello... Eu poderia esperar qualquer coisa vinda de você, menos isso. – Foi o que disse Roger após ouvir o relato do loiro.

Segundo o combinado que fizera com Matt, ele deveria contar a Roger que iria participar do tal festival. Claro que omitindo a parte em que fora chantageado por Near.

-Pois é, né? – Disse Mello em um tom de fingida alegria não percebido pelo outro.

-Posso colocar seu nome na lista dos participantes? - Perguntou o mais velho. – Pretendo anexá-la no mural ainda hoje.

-Roger, por favor, não coloque meu nome na lista! – Exclamou o loiro ligeiramente alarmado.

-Por que não? – Indagou o mais velho um tanto confuso com a atitude do loiro.

-Er, bem... – Mello hesitou por alguns instantes. – É que eu gostaria que fosse uma surpresa, entende?

-Sim sim... Uma ótima idéia. – Elogiou Roger.

-E seria melhor ainda se fosse bem no finalzinho do festival... Como uma espécie de fechamento, sabe? – Continuou a dizer o loiro.

-Então estamos combinados. Você se apresentará por último, mas será a _**Atração Surpresa**_ do festival, ok? – Disse Roger voltando a digitar em seu computador.

-Certo. – Concordou Mello, saindo em seguida da sala do diretor do orfanato.

**-X-**

_**Atração Surpresa.**_

Aquela idéia realmente surtira o efeito que Mello imaginara. Quando a lista de participantes fora anexada ao mural de avisos, as crianças que lá iam e viam a escritura em negrito ficavam absurdamente curiosas. Muitas delas ficavam aos cochichos pelos corredores, procurando desvendar qual seria a atração misteriosa. E Mello ria. Baixinho, mas ria. Aqueles pirralhos _**jamais**_ iriam adivinhar qual seria a surpresa.

-Foi uma grande idéia essa sua de se apresentar por último, Mello. – Disse Matt em voz baixa.

-Foi a única idéia que eu tive pra não deixar o Roger colocar meu nome na lista. – Comentou Mello no mesmo tom de voz usado pelo outro.

-Mesmo assim, eu achei brilhante. – Disse Matt.

O loiro não pôde deixar de sorrir.

-Bem, agora só precisamos ver o que fazer. – Disse Mello.

-Bom, eu já sei o que vou fazer. – Respondeu Matt de imediato.

-O quê? – Perguntou o outro.

-Eu vou apresentar os participantes do festival. – Disse o ruivo com um sorriso.

O sorriso de Mello logo se desfez. Ele ainda não pensara no que fazer para se apresentar.

-Eu tenho uma idéia. – Disse Matt subitamente.

-Qual é? – O loiro pergunta uma leve curiosidade tomando conta de si.

-Vem comigo. – E dizendo isso, Matt puxa Mello pelo braço e o arrasta até a biblioteca.

**-X-**

-Não! Não mesmo. Eu ME RECUSO a fazer isso. – Mello esbravejou em um sussurro irritado.

Matt riu.

Na tela do computador que estavam usando, aparecia um videoclipe de uma cantora famosa com um visual idêntico ao do loiro. Fazia uma performance um tanto quanto diferente, para não dizer estranha. Mas a música em si era boa. Bastante dançante.

-Por que não? É a música perfeita pra você. – Dizia Matt entre risos. – Além disso, a cantora está com um visual _**idêntico **_ao seu.

-E é _**exatamente**_ por isso que eu não farei uma apresentação com essa música. – O loiro sussurrou ainda mais irritado. –Não tenho a menor intenção de ouvir comentários do tipo: Ah, quando será o próximo show? Ou Ah, você poderia me dar um autógrafo? - Imitou Mello, com voz em falsete.

-Ok, eu só tentei ajudar. – Matt voltou-se para Mello, uma expressão séria em seu rosto. – Se você não quiser fazer isso, não faça. Só depois não me venha pedir ajuda. – Acrescentou levantando-se da cadeira onde estava e dirigindo-se para a saída da biblioteca.

Mello continuou onde estava. Sabia que aquela era uma idéia insana e um tanto constrangedora. Sabia também que Matt estava apenas tentando ajudá-lo. E fora esse pequeno detalhe que fez sua consciência pesar um pouco. "_Matt"_ pensou o loiro com um suspiro.

-Matt! – Mello chama o nome do amigo.

O ruivo que estava a ponto de sair do recinto parou instantaneamente ao ouvir a voz do loiro.

-Sim? - Perguntou virando-se para encará-lo.

- Olha... Eu vou aceitar essa sua idéia porque eu não tenho outra melhor. – Disse o loiro um tanto desconcertado.

No entanto, Matt sabia que bem lá no fundo, ele gostara da idéia.

-Você vai gostar de fazer isso. Confie em mim. – Disse o ruivo, sorrindo de forma marota.

**-X-**

Mello olhou distraidamente para o calendário. Seria amanhã. O _**Grande Dia**_, como muitos do orfanato estavam dizendo. Desviou o olhar e olhou par a janela. Dela, podia ver claramente a construção do palco, onde o festival se realizaria.

-Pelo jeito, você vai mesmo fazer isso, não é Mello? – Disse uma voz conhecida às suas costas.

-Por culpa da foto que você tirou eu vou me submeter a esse mico. – Retorquiu Mello sem ao menos olhar para trás e encarar Near, que se encontrava parado à porta.

-Você é realmente um perdedor, Mello. – Near alfinetou, deixando transparecer em sua voz um divertido desagrado.

Mello fechou os olhos, tentando conter a onda de irritação que estava lhe acometendo. Ainda de olhos fechados, inspirou profundamente e sorriu. Em seguida, virou-se e caminhou na direção do garoto albino.

-Veremos, baixinho. Veremos. – E dizendo isso, bagunçou os fios brancos e naturalmente desalinhados do mais novo, saindo do quarto instantes depois.

**-X-**

O grande dia finalmente chegara. A empolgação das crianças do orfanato era perceptível. Muitas delas, principalmente as meninas, chegavam a dar pulinhos de felicidade ao contarem umas para as outras o que iriam apresentar.

O único que fugia a regra era Mello.

No rosto deste, era possível perceber o quão nervoso estava. Olhava para todos os lados, corria as mãos pelos fios loiros de seus cabelos, enfim. Estava nervoso. _**Realmente **_nervoso. Olhava para todos os lados, mexia freneticamente a perna esquerda, esfregava as mãos, enfim. Fazia de tudo pra aplacar o nervosismo que se abatia sobre si. Em vão.

-Mello. – Disse uma voz às costas do loiro.

-AH! – Mello sobressalta-se. Virou-se para ver quem era. Acabou dando de cara com um Matt sorridente. – Matt... Não faz mais isso, ok?

-Cara, você tá muito nervoso. – Disse Matt se aproximando do loiro.

-E como é que você queria que eu estivesse, hein? – Perguntou Mello de forma exasperada.

-Relaxa, Mello. – Pediu o ruivo com voz calma. – Você não precisa cantar. É apenas mexer os lábios em sincronia com a letra. O resto deixa comigo.

Os orbes azulados do loiro encararam o ruivo que se encontrava atrás de si.

-Como assim? – Perguntou.

-Você verá, Mello. Você verá. – Disse Matt com um sorriso travesso.

**-X-**

Mello encarava o armário, pensando no que usar naquela noite. Como a música que escolhera para se apresentar era impactante, a roupa também tinha que ser impactante. Olhou mais atentamente dentro do móvel, buscando entre as roupas negras que o tomavam por inteiro algo que combinasse com a idéia que tivera. E acabou por encontrar. Bem na frente de seus olhos. Retirou-a do cabide, colocando em cima de sua cama. Em seguida, começou a vestir-se. E quando sentiu que estava totalmente pronto, caminhou alguns passos e parou em frente ao espelho. Observou-se incapaz de conter um sorriso. Não podia ter achado roupa melhor. Naquele momento, usava um colete de couro preto levemente justo em seu corpo, sendo que no lado direito havia um escudo militar metalizado na cor prata, combinando perfeitamente com uma calça também em couro preta justa e os coturnos pretos. O detalhe mais **chamativo** ficava por conta do cinto, cuja fivela continha pontos brilhantes.

-Bom, está na hora. – Disse para si mesmo, dando uma piscadela marota para sua própria imagem, fechando o armário logo em seguida. Girou os calcanhares e pegando o casaco negro com capuz que jazia em um lado da cama, encaminhou-se para a porta.

"_Está na hora do show"_ Pensou o loiro, colocando o casaco e cobrindo a cabeça com o capuz, fechando a porta do quarto ao sair.

**-X-**

Caminhou sorrateiramente pelo gramado a uma boa distância do palco, onde naquele exato momento o show acontecia. O que era ótimo, pois assim ninguém saberia o que estava acontecendo.

Parou por um instante e encarou o céu noturno. Estava uma noite muito bonita. O céu tinha um tom azul extremamente escuro, pequenos pontos brilhantes. E bem no centro do firmamento, a lua cheia brilhava intensamente sobre si. Quase como um holofote de luz etérea. Então desviou seu olhar e seguiu seu caminho em direção ao palco do festival.

**-X-**

-Pensei que você tinha desistido de se apresentar, Mello. – Disse Matt em um tom de voz baixo, mas o suficientemente alto para que Mello pudesse ouvir.

-Ok, Matt. Confesso que foi um atrasinho meu, mas isso não vem ao caso no momento. – Disse o loiro retirando o capuz, mas não despindo o casaco. – Quando será a minha vez? – Acrescentou, tentando não parecer ansioso.

Matt consultou a folha que tinha em mãos.

-Bem, ainda terão mais 6 apresentações. Quando Liza acabar o número de mágica, aí será você. – E aproximando-se do amigo, disse:

-Fique em um lugar afastado por enquanto. Assim que for a sua vez eu aviso.

Mello apenas acenou com a cabeça, recolocando o capuz e se afastando.

E os minutos passavam lentamente. E a cada minuto perdido, Mello sentia o nervosismo aumentar. As apresentações prosseguiam. E a ansiedade aumentava gradativamente. Mas então, quando ouviu os aplausos da platéia, constatou que era enfim sua hora.

-_ Bem, senhoras e senhores, devo admitir que essa foi uma apresentação muito boa._ – Disse Matt e uma nova salva de palmas se fez ouvir. – _Mas o show ainda não acabou. ­_ – Continuou de forma um tanto quanto teatral. – _Temos uma atração surpresa._ – E saiu apressadamente do palco, sob os aplausos da platéia.

Assim que foi para os bastidores, encontrou um Mello bastante agitado.

-Tá pronto? – Perguntou enquanto fechava rapidamente as cortinas.

Mello fez que sim com a cabeça, já sem o capuz. O ruivo entregou-lhe um microfone, acenando com a cabeça. Aquele era sua deixa.

- Boa sorte. E arrebenta. – Disse Matt em voz baixa enquanto observava o amigo loiro subir ao palco e posicionar-se no centro do mesmo.

As cortinas enfim se abriram.

**-X-**

Lá estava ele. Parado sob a luz intensa dos holofotes, o tom loiro de seus cabelos incrivelmente realçados, seu casaco jazendo em um ponto do palco. Atrás de si só escutava os murmúrios das outras crianças. Todos eles tinham o mesmo tom. Surpresa e admiração. Podia ouvir alguns comentários jocosos por parte da maioria dos garotos... Mas quem disse que ele ligava?

Então a música finalmente começara. Sua batida ritmada e dançante saía incrivelmente ampliada das enormes caixas de som. Com um giro de calcanhares, Mello finalmente virou-se e encarou a platéia. E levando o microfone aos lábios, imitou:

"**There's only so much you can learn in one place**

**The more that I wait, the more time that I waste**

**I haven't got much time to waste, it's time to make my way**

**I'm not afraid what I'll face, but I'm afraid to stay**

**I'm going down my own road and I can make it alone**

**I'll work and I'll fight, till I find a place of my own"**

Alguns já começaram a gostar da performance que Mello demonstrava em cima do palco. O nervosismo ia aos poucos abandonando-o enquanto fingia cantar e criava alguns pequenos passos de dança. O refrão enfim chegou.

"**Are you ready to jump?**

**Get ready to jump**

**Don't ever look back, oh baby,**

**Yes, I'm ready to jump**

**Just take my hand**

**Get ready to jump"**

Mello já estava visivelmente empolgado. Até que não era tão ruim assim.

"**We learned our lesson from the start, my sisters and me**

**The only thing you can depend on is your family**

**And life's gonna drop you down like the limbs of a tree**

**It sways and it swings and it bends until it makes you see"**

"**Are you ready to jump?**

**Get ready to jump**

**Don't ever look back, oh baby**

**Yes, I'm ready to jump**

**Just take my hand**

**Get ready to, are you ready?"**

Finalmente chegara uma parte instrumental. E largando o microfone cuidadosamente no palco, começou uma série de passos. Passos que nem ele mesmo sabia de onde tinham vindo. Mas que estavam perfeitamente sincronizados com a música. Rapidamente olhou para a platéia. Todos, com excessão de Near, estavam de pé pulando e batendo palmas em perfeito compasso com a batida musical. Pegou novamente o microfone.

"**There's only so much you can learn in one place**

**The more that you wait, the more time that you waste"**

E ajoelhando-se próximo da platéia, imitou:

"**All work and no fighting, I'll find a place of my own**

**It sways and it swings and it bends until you make it your own**

**I can make it alone(my sisters and me) (7x)"**

Levantou-se e foi novamente em direção ao centro do palco, e segurando o microfone firmemente, executou uma nova coreografia cheia de giros e passos um pouco mais complicados, sob o entusiasmo da platéia incrivelmente agitada. Não pôde deixar de sorrir enquanto dançava. Voltou a dublar.

"**Are you ready to jump?**

**Get ready to jump**

**Don't ever look back, oh baby**

**Yes, I'm ready to jump**

**Just take my hand**

**Get ready to jump"**

E com mais entusiasmo que antes, fingiu entoar novamente o refrão:

"**Are you ready to jump?**

**Get ready to jump**

**Don't ever look back, oh baby**

**Yes, I'm ready to jump**

**Just take my hand**

**Get ready to, are you ready?"**

E a música finalmente termina. A platéia aplaudia enlouquecidamente. Em seu corpo, Mello sentia a adrenalina bombeando em sua corrente sanguínea. Havia conseguido o que queria. Olhou para a platéia, localizando Near. No rosto do albino, a clara expressão de desapontamento. _"Supera essa, baixinho"_ foi o que o loiro pensou ao ver o rosto contorcido do albino, não conseguindo deixar de sorrir. E com uma mesura, caminhou pelo palco, pegou o casaco, colocando-o em um dos ombros. E dando um aceno para a platéia vibrante por causa da apresentação, deixou o palco.

**-X-**

-Grande show, Mello. Eu sabia que você ia conseguir. – Disse Matt ao ver o amigo nos bastidores.

-Valeu, Matt. Eu nunca teria conseguido sem a sua ajuda. –Agradeceu. - Pelo menos, saímos daquela furada que Near nos colocou.

-Pois é. Mas então, como é a sensação de ser o número um? – Questionou o amigo ruivo em um tom divertido.

- É algo indescritível. – Falou Mello com sinceridade.

O ruivo não pôde conter um sorriso divertido. O loiro estava realmente certo. A sensação de ser o número um era algo inimaginável. Mesmo que esta durasse somente por uma noite.

**Notas da Autora:** Bom, gente... Uma pequena explicação:

Essa fic surgiu enquanto ouvia "Jump" da Madonna. E...bom, surgiu a fic que está aí em cima.

Espero que tenham gostado... E que mandem reviews, pois significam muito pra mim.

Kissus para todo mundo o/


End file.
